The applicant has found superiority of metal-made M-shaped channels as load-bearing material for building against other-shape channels (i.e., shaped steel) and has advanced research perennially on steal houses utilizing the M-shaped channels as structural elements. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-309993, 2000-309992, 2000-017766, 2000-008542, No. 11-280203, No. 11-001993 and Re-publication No. 01/009451 were applications as the results thereof.
A steel house being superior in durability, quake-resistant capability and fire-resistant capability is hopeful as a so-called two-hundred house. Actualization thereof has been desired as building design without depending on a wood house which harms natural environment.
In addition, there are advantages such as repeatable usage after disassembling and metal recycling.